The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Versatile Video Coding (VVC) standard is a next generation video compression standard being developed by the Joint Video Experts Team (JVET). VVC standard will be the successor to High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard. VVC aims to achieve 30%-50% better compression rate for the same perceptual quality compared with HEVC. The most promising among proposed video coding technologies have been incorporated in the draft VVC standard, while others are still under investigation.